


Make Me Wanna Say I Do

by overcomingthedark



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis wants to be Ted's wife and that's not a spoiler that's just factz, F/M, Realization, alexis being the overly-sentimental and dramatic qween we all know she is under the surface, and post wedding brunch, bc that's how it be y'all we love us some dorks, because that's a thing my brain said was a thing, david and patrick's wedding!, excessive use of the word dork, is it really a thing? read to find out!, well their reception anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: "The glittering in his eyes as they met hers in the muted light, his arm wrapped all the way around her waist, secure and hot, even through her dress, the beat of his heart that she could feel echoing hers as their chests pressed together. Ted, and everything he was, and meant, and made her.I'm so ready to be married to you.The thought landed soundly right in the middle of her heart, with little fanfare and none of the anxiety she would have expected. It felt right, and as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, twirling slowly, she knew Ted felt it too. "
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Make Me Wanna Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [169daysleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/169daysleft/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: Alexis and Ted are back from the Galapagos, and go to David and Patrick's wedding. Afterwards, Alexis wants to signal to Ted that she's ready for marriage this time, and hints at this by starting to introduce Ted as her ex-fiance again.
> 
> Title from Colbie Caillat's "I Do"
> 
> I hope I did your prompt justice, and that this fic brings you at least of the little of the joy it brought me as I wrote it <3 I love these dorks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fairy lights twinkled softly above the pavilion, blurring in the corners of her vision and happily adding to her buzz. The ambiance was perfect, because of course it was, it was David’s freaking  _ wedding _ , but Alexis was surprised by how much she was actually enjoying herself. It could be the champagne talking, but the couples laughing and twirling dizzily in her peripheral combined with the looks Ted kept sneaking out of the corner of his eye made her feel full to bursting- the joy expanding in her chest until she felt like she could float away. Okay, it definitely had a little to do with the champagne. 

She caught Ted sneakily glancing at her again and it made her giggle to herself- though maybe not as privately as she thought, noticing her father smiling down at her from across the table as he walked up. He placed his scotch down and moved towards them, wrapping an arm around Ted as he patted Alexis on the back. Her giggling continued as she began to understand just how “merry” her father was feeling, his loud talking  _ at _ Ted making her want to cringe and cackle in equal measure. Ted was taking it like a champ of course, throwing his arm around her fathers’ waist from his chair and responding with equal verve, tilting up to be able to look at him in the face and giving Alexis the most wonderful view of his jawline. 

Her dad practically preened at having his full attention, turning his body away from Alexis and launching into a Rose Video story she had less than zero interest in. She turned her attention back to Ted and felt the warmth inside her chest travel down into her tummy, getting hotter as it went and leaving her breathless. He looked amazing in his tux, the role of groomsmen suiting (Ted may finally be rubbing off on her) him well. He'd shaved that morning (at David’s insistence) and it was a change from the groomed stubble he'd been sporting since they'd returned from the Galapagos. Ted was hot with or without facial hair, but tipsy with her knee pressed up against his, watching him talk to her family like he was a part of it, she wanted to lean over and whisper in his ear her plans for his clean shaven face once they got back to their hotel room. She pressed her legs together at the thought, and her shifting underneath the table drew Ted's attention. He looked her up and down briefly and licked his lips, a blush appearing high on his cheeks when her father drew his attention back. 

Alexis looked down at herself, admiring, again, just how phenomenal her dress was. An old “buddy” (she used the term loosely) had seen all the buzz about David’s nuptials online and had reached out, hooking her up with a designer she wouldn't have dreamed of wearing in the old days, but who she couldn't have afforded now with a year’s work. She couldn't tell yet if it was a guilt driven gift or if the girl was expecting something in return (what that could possibly be Alexis had no idea) but she had her doubts it came from the goodness of the chick’s heart. However it happened though, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth (Ted’s pun when she’d voiced this thought one night had landed him dish duty after dinner, though privately Alexis just added his dorky wit to the list of things she hoped he’d pass on to their kids) ((Alexis had started this list in the Galapagos and it had grown rapidly since then, terrifying her and thrilling her in equal measure)). It looked stunning on her, and she hadn't felt this glamorous in a very long time. Even her mother had gone on and on about it, which made Alexis feel more sentimental than she’d dare admit to anyone but Ted. She’d kept it a surprise from him, aiming to dazzle, but she didn't think it would be as effective as it’s proven to be. He’d been stealing furtive glances at her all evening like a school boy who was about to be reprimanded by the closest adult, as if they hadn't had very adult sex directly before she’d gotten ready (and then once since, in the secluded private bathrooms provided for the bridal party in-between the ceremony and reception). And  _ still _ he was looking at her like he couldn't get enough, the heat in his gaze coupled with his scolded puppy dog face whenever he’d get caught looking driving Alexis crazy with want and affection. 

There was a flurry of sound and movement behind her on the dance floor, breaking her out of her reverie and reluctantly pulling her gaze away from Ted. She felt happy and buzzy and warm, and was only a little disappointed when she realised it was David and Patrick announcing the last dance of the night. She let Ted pull her up out of her seat, her limbs tingly with alcohol and love (eugh, Ted Mullens was  _ definitely _ rubbing off on her) and laughed again at the sheer happiness surrounding her. Her dad followed behind them still chattering away to Ted, and as they passed the Jazzagirls table her mother joined them from the seat she’d stolen from someone deemed less relevant, blowing kisses back at the half-full table of women and wasting no time inserting herself and taking over the conversation. The crowd of them arrived on the dance floor as David and Patrick put their arms around each other, and for half a moment before the Roses paired off into their individual couples, the six of them were a little huddle of home. 

The cheesy thoughts just kept coming, Alexis was full of them tonight apparently. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the open bar, or the warmth of the pavilion with their people crowded all around them on this cheap temporary dance floor, but as the music started and Ted started to sway the two of them back and forth, she knew it all came down to this: the glittering in his eyes as they met hers in the muted light, his arm wrapped all the way around her waist, secure and hot, even through her dress, the beat of his heart that she could feel echoing hers as their chests pressed together. Ted, and everything he was, and meant, and made her. 

_ I'm so ready to be married to you. _

The thought landed gently right in the middle of her heart, with little fanfare and none of the anxiety she would have expected. It felt right, and as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, twirling slowly, she knew Ted felt it too. 

~~~

The next morning, Ted had to do a lot of convincing to get Alexis out of the first semi-luxurious hotel bed she’d slept in in ages, and she told him as much when he tried to wake her up with a simple kiss to the forehead and murmured greeting. His unhelpful reminder that the post-wedding brunch had been her idea and was therefore her responsibility (a logistical nightmare, Patrick had wanted a casual buffet-style breakfast served at 9 AM -  _ as if _ ) just frustrated her more, and he only got her point once she literally stripped and threw her pyjama top at his head. After that, it was all too easy to pull him back into bed with her, and the wonder present in his every move that morning, from when he climbed over her to holding her reverently to his chest afterwards, only reinforced the conclusion Alexis had come to the night before. She was ready for this man to be her husband. And morning sex with that thought making every spark brighter and hotter was worth every second her brother would spend reprimanding her for being late to an event she was in charge of. 

She sent a quick text to the in-house wedding planner, making sure set-up for the brunch was running smoothly ( _ please _ , she may have been horny for her future hubby, but she was a  _ professional _ ) before finally rolling out of bed to get ready. The slow clap Ted gave her made him very deserving of the pillow she lobbed at his face, and she hid the smile his cry of indignation caused.

Sitting in front of the mirror to put on her face, Alexis wondered how on earth she could let him know she was ready to be proposed to without having to come right out and say it. A thought came unbidden into her mind that she could just start calling Ted her ex-fiance again. A snort escaped her at the idea, and the smile Ted sent her through the mirror from across the room made her heart melt and made up her mind. It would be hilarious to see Ted’s and everyone else’s reactions, and it would also communicate that she was thinking about marriage again. She knew Ted was thinking along the same lines as she was - how could he not be, where they were, doing what they were doing? 

The more rational side of her brain spoke up, telling her that she could just tell him point blank she was ready, as unromantic as it sounded. She could also always just propose to him herself. 

The thought of that sent a zing up her spine, straightening her posture and making her grin. Ted deserved something big and beautiful and romantic, and Alexis could do that for him - it’s the least of what she could do, and as the idea grew on her, it’s what she wanted to do.

But why not make him squirm a little first? 

~~~

The brunch went off without a hitch, the flow of it exactly how Alexis had pictured, and by the smiles on both of the grooms’ faces, she could tell she’d done good. As it wound to a close, friends and family breaking off in twos and threes to head back to Schitt’s Creek, Alexis saw an opportunity to start enacting her plan and took full advantage, jumping into Roland, Jocelyn and her mother’s conversation and making sure Ted was within hearing range. 

Her mother and Roland weren’t at all phased when Alexis suggested the clinic as a potential sponsor for the upcoming fundraiser, too wrapped up in their own ideas, but Alexis could clearly see the immediate discomfort on Jocelyn’s face when she processed that Alexis had referred to it as her  _ ex-fiance’s business _ , and by the way Ted stiffened just a tad beside her, she knew he’d heard her. She fought back the sneaky smile that wanted to break free, and squeezed Ted’s hand as the conversation continued without incident. 

Saying their goodbyes and sending off the newlyweds on their honeymoon should have been a simple task, except for the fact that this was the Rose family, so it was actually filled with the typical familial chaos and several more opportunities to refer to Ted as her ex-fiance. The looks she got from David were worth the endeavour alone, but watching Ted get steadily more and more confused as the day went on was more endearing than Alexis could have anticipated. 

The experiment was paying off in spades, but late in the afternoon as the two of them were packing up their own (well, Ted’s, but soon, if her plan worked out, legally there would be no difference) car to head home, Alexis took some pity on him. He opened her car door for her, and before she stepped in she grabbed both his hands and pulled him right up against her. She gazed into his eyes, smiling serenely, and pecked him on the lips. 

“I can’t wait to be your wife.”

Because she was still Alexis, and was very much enjoying her little game, she didn’t say anything more than that, and left him standing there as she got into the car and closed her own door. Ted stood there for a beat longer than he should have, and Alexis couldn’t help the happiness that overwhelmed her at the thought that this gobsmacked dork that loved her so much was  _ hers _ .

The dopey smile he wore the entire two hour drive home told her they were, once again, on the same page. 

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to you, dear reader, for reading the thing that I wrote!! 
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to Michele and Kelly for organising YET ANOTHER successful Open Fic Night! It keeps the fandom alive and well and they've dedicated so much time and love to us fans- how very lucky we are <3


End file.
